Marry Me?
by valeriecarter
Summary: Link asks Ilia to get married. There life after twilight princess
1. Engaged

Disclaimer! I Do Not own Any Of these Characters!

This is set a few months after twilight princess

"Link?" Ilia asks, turning to him. Link turns to her he blinks. "Why did you decide to save everyone?"

"I was only saving everyone so I could save you" he says and then looks at the ground. Ilia lifts his chin up with her fingers and kisses him gently on the lips. Link then

blushes. Ilia loves it when hes so shy. She sighs.

"Your always so shy" She tells him. Link looks at her. He smiles and then looks out at the horizon.

"Link, Link, Link!" Talo breathes. He looks as though he was running. Link nods his head.

"Rusl wants to speak with you." He says. Link looks at Ilia. She nods. Link walks into town.

"aahh there you are Link. I have been wanting to talk with you." Rusl says to Link. Link walks over to him and sits down beside him. "Tommorow is your birthday. 18 and

unmarried." He says. Link looks at him and blinks twice. "You really should be getting married soon you know. You could marry Ilia."

"Shes only sixteen." Link whispers.

Rusl sighs "Thats about when most girls are getting married you know." Link nods his head.

"I saw you kiss her once" Link is shocked. He looks at the ground.

"Dont be embarassed" Rusl tells him "So I do know you like her" Rusl stands up "think about it" he tells Link.

Link gets up the next day. He goes outside to see Ilia brushing Epona.

"You sleep too late Link" She says. She turns to look at him. She smiles "But I guess you must do that becuase there isnt anything going on anymore huh?"

LInk shakes his head. "theres alot going on" He says

"You really think so?" Ilia asks him. Link nods his head

"Like with me and you" He says "theres alot going on"

"What do you mean Link?" She asks, turning around to face him

"I love you Ilia" He tells her. He looks deep into her eyes.

"W-what? Do you really?" Ilia asks. Link nods his head. She smiles at him. "I love you too Link." Link pulls her to him. He kisses her tenderly.

"Marry me" he says, breaking off the kiss. Ilia looks at him. She nods her head

"Id love to marry you Link" Link kisses her. She wraps her arms around his kneck. He slids his hand up her dress and under her bra. He pushes her up agaisnt the tree. He holds

her breasts in his hands. She loves the feel of them. She moans a little.

"maybe we should go inside" She suggests. Link nods

Inside link gently lays her down on the bed. He gets on top of her and kisses her. He pulls off her dress along with her bra. He starts to kiss her kneck and the tops of her

breasts. He flicks her nipples with his tongue. Ilia moans. Link pulls off his tunic and pants. He starts to kiss his way down to her pussy. He spreads her legs and starts to

lick. She moans. He then starts to ride her.

"Oh!" Ilia says surprised. Link starts to ride faster and harder. He cums inside of her.

The next day Link and Ilia walk into town. Hand in Hand.

"Link, My boy! You did it. I knew you could" Rusl says. "Congragulations!" Ilia blushes.

"Whats this i hear about congragulations?" The mayor asks

"Link and Ilia are engaged" Rusl says "cant you see by the necklace she wears"

"My daughter is getting married?" the mayor says. With a big grin. "My little girl is all grown up now." He says, teary eyed

"Im not that grown up father" Ilia says. Sudenly Colin comes running up.

"You and Ilia are getting married Link?" Colin asks, looking up at Link. Link nods his head. "I knew you would" colin smiles.


	2. Baby!

I am very unsure of what POV this is…. It's almost like I'm narrating it or someone is but at the same time no. Sorry its gunna suck because I can't figure out what POV it is and I can't be consistent.

It had been six months since Link and Ilia got married. They both lived in Links house. Link had it remodeled so that the door was ground level and there were spiral stairs to the upstairs and such, making it much easier to get around.

Ilia looked over at her husband to see him sound asleep. It was about midnight. Ilia was still awake.

_I'm pregnant… a baby…. Oh god! _Ilia suddenly got up from the bed and ran to the sink. Link walked up behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asks, Ilia can see the concerned look on his face, but she can hardly answer him.

"N-nothing" Ilia shakes her head "nothing at all" Ilia washes her face off and goes and lays down on the bed. _I just lied to him. I feel so horrible! I should just tell him _Ilia's eyes filled with tears. Link lay down beside her.

"But your crying, what's going on Ilia?"

"I c-cant…" She chokes on her words. Tears pouring down her face. Link wipes them off for her. He gives Ilia a look of concern. The tears keep falling from her face.  
"I love you Ilia, and whatever is bothering you, won't affect that…" He tells her. _O god! Does he already know?! ___"Cant you tell me?" he asks

"I'm….. Pregnant!" she starts crying harder. Hot, wet tears run down her face. Link is speechless. The face Ilia sees makes her cry even more.

"shhh.. Don't cry Ilia. This is a good thing." Link says, he brushes the tears off her face and pulls her to him.

"You aren't…… mad?!" Ilia asks. Tears still streaming down her face.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Link asks her.

"Because, something inside me said you would, I was so scared…" Link then kisses Ilia softly.

"I could never be mad at you."

The next day…..

Link and Ilia walked hand in hand into town. When they reached the mayors house he came out to greet them.

"So you finally decided to come and visit me?" Bo asked.

"Father, I have seen you since Link and I have gotten married you know." Ilia told him

"Yes but _I _had to come there myself" He replied. "so why are you two here?"

"Im pregnant!" Ilia exclaims. She is much happier now that she knows Link isn't mad, but happy. Bo's eyes fill with tears.  
"My little girl is all grown up and pregnant!" He hugs his daughter as hard as he can.

"Ahh, that's a little to hard father." Ilia says

"Oh yes I forgot, Im so happy. I will finally have that granddaughter ive always been wanting."

"Or grandson" Link says.


End file.
